T Bond's Adventure In Cameron, North Carolina
by XtremeHardyzGrl1231
Summary: Our favorite sarcastic fanfic writer (No, not me! J/K.) T Bond stars in this story. Fly swatters, evil kitchen appliances, and Jeff Hardy...OH MY! Read and Review or the fly swatter will get you!
1. The Demented Beginning

T Bond's Adventure In Cameron, North Carolina  
By XtremeHardyzGrl231  
©2001XtremeHardyzGrl1231  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Team Xtreme or anyone from the WWF or WCW. I do not own Liger…Jeff Hardy owns Liger. I do not own T Bond or Tiny…T Bond owns Tiny. Reading what I just wrote, it sounds like I don't own anything…and for the most part that's true. I'm only in possession of overactive imagination and computer. This story is not intended to offend anyone (or any animal), so please don't sue me. This story is a tribute to one of the funniest fan fic writers ever T Bond, and my favorite wrestler Jeff Hardy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: Part 1 of 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Early One Morning in Burnt Islands, Newfoundland, Canada…  
  
A small "rat looking dog" (Hey, T Bonds words, not mine!) by the name of Tiny looked fondly at his master's sleeping form on the bed. He jumped on the bed onto T Bond and licked his master in consciousness. T Bond groaned and sat up.   
  
"Gross!" T Bond wiped the dog drool off his face. He got out the bed and headed to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
20 Minutes Later…  
  
T Bond turned around to look over his room with his hand on the doorknob, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Suddenly the door swung open, yanking T Bond forward. He reached out blindly to steady himself. His mouth dropped open as he saw the "Welcome To Cameron" sign in front of him.   
  
"What the hell?!?", he turned around quickly and saw that his bedroom door was still partially open. He took a step to go back though it, but it slammed in his face. T Bond jumped back in shock as a big sign that said "Access Denied" was slapped on it by an invisible hand.   
  
An evil laugh echoed around him and he swung around wildly to find the source.   
  
"Sorry…hey, at lease I was nice enough to let you shower first." A girl's voice rang out and was accompanied by laughter.   
  
"What the hell?!" T Bond thought he had gone crazy…the voice had come from inside his head!  
  
"Hey now, there's no need for that type of language!"  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" A large bubble with a girl's face on it appeared above his head.  
  
"Oh come on, there's no reason to freak out, after all, it's all in the name of fun!" The face in the bubble was strangely familiar and right now, it was grinning down at him.  
  
"Who are you?" T Bond asked for the second time. He had seen that face before, but he couldn't figure out where.   
  
"You who I am." The girl's grin grew wider as she continued to stare down at him.  
  
"You wrote that Chef Jeff story didn't you? What's going on here?"  
  
"Yup that's me! I'm Len, otherwise known as XtremeHardyzGrl1231. And since you like my Jeff story so much, I decided that you'd be my next victim, uh I mean, star."   
  
"WHAT???"   
  
"Come on, it'll be fun! Besides, you told me you wanted some adventure right? Well, here it is!"   
  
"No!"  
  
"Too late…the story has already started!" She laughed.  
  
"But I'm a writer!"   
  
"Well, so am I." Len grinned down on him wickedly.   
  
"You little brat!" With that, T Bond hurled a rock at the bubble. He was extremely satisfied at the loud pop the bubble made as it burst.  
  
"Hey! Fine, be that way! Take this!" Suddenly a huge fly swatter came down on his head. T Bond yelped and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The fly swatter whacked him repeatedly as it chased him. T Bond tripped and fell flat on his face. The fly swatter gave him another whack just for good measure. T Bond rolled over on his back and threw his hands up in surrender. Another bubble with Len's face appeared above him.   
  
"I'm in charge, and don't you forget it! Understand?"   
  
"Fine…" T Bond muttered a few choice words under his breath.   
  
"That's better. Now get up and let's get started!" T Bond brushed himself off and glared at Len. In turn, she smiled sweetly…but that didn't fool him. He knew he was going to be in for a long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's the first part that I have so far. Read and Review...don't make me get the fly swatter!  



	2. B.I.T.C.H. (The New Meaning)

T Bond's Adventure In Cameron, North Carolina  
By XtremeHardyzGrl231  
©2001XtremeHardyzGrl1231  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Team Xtreme or anyone from the WWF or WCW. I do not own Liger…Jeff Hardy owns Liger. I do not own T Bond or Tiny…T Bond owns Tiny. Reading what I just wrote, it sounds like I don't own anything…and for the most part that's true. I'm only in possession of overactive imagination and computer. This story is not intended to offend anyone (or any animal), so please don't sue me. This story is a tribute to one of the funniest fan fic writers ever T Bond, and my favorite wrestler Jeff Hardy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: Part 2 of 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Cameron, North Carolina…  
  
"Turn right here," T Bond sighed for the millionth time so far today and did as he was told…he sure as hell didn't want her to use the flyswatter again. Len had made him walk for the past 20 minutes, and still hadn't told him the purpose of the torture she was putting him through.   
  
"Why are you making me do this?" He found out that he could respond to her in his head and therefore wasn't necessary for him to talk out loud.  
  
"Because I can." The voice in his head sounded amused and stubborn. T Bond rolled his eyes.  
  
"Payback is a bitch you know."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Threats are a sign of weakness." Len laughed. "Besides, I'm sure you'll have fun with Jeff today."   
  
"I should of known Jeff Hardy would be involved somehow. You know, obsession isn't healthy!" T Bond snickered out loud.  
  
"I'm not obsessed with him! I'm just a really devoted fan!"  
  
"Yeah right, tell me, is that restraining order still in effect?"  
  
"Stop being such a smart ass, Jeff never put a restraining order on me!"  
  
"Not yet…just wait till he actually meets you." T Bond smiled evilly and knew he had hit a sore spot.   
  
"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Len shrieked. T Bond yelled out as the flyswatter appeared suddenly and started to beat the crap out of him.   
  
"Stop! I'm sorry! I take it back!" The flyswatter disappeared again and T Bond sighed with relief.   
  
"Now say something like that again and I'll tell everyone your full name! And that includes your middle name!"   
  
"YOU WOULDN'T!"   
  
"Try me!"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Damn right I'm a bitch. In this case the word bitch has a special meaning. (B)eing (I)n (T)otal (C)ontrol of (H)im." T Bond yelped as the flyswatter came back to emphasis each letter.  
  
"Can we just get this over with?" T Bond mumbled and rubbed his sore head.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Anyways, Jeff's house is just down the street…it's the last one no the right."  
  
"You would know…"  
  
"What was that? Never mind, it's whatever. But remember, I have a flyswatter and full knowledge of your name."   
  
With that, T Bond trudged down the street in defeat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's the second part of this story! The next chapter will be long and the last of this series! Oh yeah, please review, the flyswatter says so!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



End file.
